


luv u

by moonteez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Na Jaemin, also no honorifics cause this is loosely based in america somewhere, but theyre both 21+, enjoy maybe??? :), idk where tho, johnny is a dj but its just implied, just 2 boys in love, theres a bit of drinking, theyre roommates, v cute i hope??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteez/pseuds/moonteez
Summary: It didn't take long until those words weren't such a rare occurrence in his vocabulary.4 times johnny says i love you and 1 time mark says it first.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	luv u

**Author's Note:**

> ok 1. sorry if there are typos, my sister currently isnt available to read for them !! also i know the title sucks i couldnt think of anything for the life of me.
> 
> 2\. sorry if this is bad in general i just wanted to write something fluffy because my next story is not going to be very soft ! so yeah ::: hope u enjoy!

1.

"Make sure you get milk, okay? I haven't had a good bowl of cereal in days." Johnny complains.

" _Alright. Milk. Anything else while I'm here?_ " Mark's voice comes out muffled through the phone speaker and paired with the loud crowd around, Johnny almost has to ask him to repeat himself.

"Uh? I think that's it. Doyoung went shopping a few days ago, so we're pretty good here. I just wanted to make sure you got a few things." Johnny nods to himself and Mark hums.

" _Ah, by the way, should I get some snacks? For our room, I mean. We can't keep them in the kitchen anymore 'cause I caught Doyoung eating them._ " Johnny chuckles.

"You can get a few things. Don't spend too much though, I can get things too." The older reassures. He's cleaning his side of the bedroom, shuffling about and really just passing time until Mark gets home.

Mark greets the cashier, a simple _hello, how are you?_ and Johnny takes that as a sign to let him go.

"Alright, I won't press play on the movie until you're here. Hurry home but be safe." Johnny says and Mark mumbles something.

" _Sure, I will. See you soon._ "

"Mm hm. Bye, love you."

Mark's contact looks up at him and by the time he's realised what he's said, it's too late.

He tries to brush it off. Mark wouldn't mention it, so why should he? He'd rather not sit through an awkward laugh from the younger and the weird air that would follow.

Neither of them were one to say those words much, normally not at all. Johnny blames it on how many phone calls he's had with his mom recently.

2.

"Leaving soon?" Johnny asks, glancing at Mark from above his glasses. "You can leave your stuff here if you want."

"Oh, it's okay. Your work friends are a little intimidating and I'd rather them not see the belongings of your infamous college friend." Mark jokes, packing the last of his textbooks into his bag. "I won't have time to grab them in the morning anyway."

"Alright," Johnny turns back to his computer. His studio set up was Mark's favorite place to work, although Johnny wasn't sure why. "They still want to meet you by the way."

"Some day." Mark mumbles as he pats his pockets. "Where's my charger?"

Johnny clicks a few buttons. "Check under the couch. Where are you off to?"

"Jeno's, actually. Donghyuck is still borrowing my car and his house is the closest in walking distance." Mark reaches under the couch and retrieves the cord, just as Johnny rolls his chair away from his desk.

"Remind me again why you let him do that?" Johnny asks and slides his shoes on, his heels flattening the back of them.

Mark sighs. "He wanted to impress someone."

"Does he know that someone will have to eventually know that he doesn't have a car?"

"I unsurprisingly doubt it. Where are _you_ going?"

Johnny nods his head towards the door. "I'm taking you to Jeno's house. It's late and you aren't wearing your glasses. What if you get lost and get robbed and I have to go find you?"

"You say that like finding me after I've been robbed is a waste of time." Mark rolls his eyes and lets himself be ushered out of the studio.

"That's because it is." Johnny pats his back with more force than needed and practically skips his way to the car.

"Will you be sure to put gas in your car when you get it back? I can't have you forgetting." Mark nods as he gets out of the car, too busy texting Jeno that he's arrived.

"Yeah, for sure. I'll see you later. It'll probably be a few days."

"That's fine. Have fun and be safe, okay?"

"Mm hm. Bye, Johnny!"

"Bye Mark, love you." Johnny says as he occupies himself with starting the car.

He looks up right as Mark does and he opens his mouth to apologize.

"Uh," Mark speaks first, stuttering slightly before laughing. The nervous sound hits Johnny harder than the realisation of what he said did.

"Sorry," He says, his voice painfully casual. "I wasn't thinking."

And he wasn't, really. Maybe that's his issue.

3.

Johnny watches as Mark slowly gets tipsy off wine over the hours, pointing at random clouds until they're replaced with stars. He figures it'd less amusing if he wasn't bordering the line of drunk and sober as well.

"So, did you," Mark pauses to yawn. "Did you finish the song you were working on?"

Johnny hums and let's Mark wiggle himself to fit underneath his arm, pulling his shirt closer around him as the wind picks up.

"I did. Are you cold? We can go back inside if you want." He suggests, but Mark immediately declines.

"No, no. We haven't been on the roof in forever, dude. Not since we moved in." He laughs quietly. "Remember when Taeil used to live with us?"

"I do." Johnny laughs with him. "Poor guy. He moved out too soon."

"Wasn't his fault. Parents can be mean, even to their children." Mark sighs softly, tracing the pattern on Johnny's shirt. "We should sleep here tonight. It isn't gonna rain."

"You checked?"

"Of course I did."

Johnny's heart swells at the image of Mark checking the weather with the thought of spending the night on the roof with Johnny. "Okay. But if I wake up soaked I'm making you move out."

"You'd never. You love me too much." Mark shifts into a more comfortable sleeping position and yawns again.

"Yeah, I do. Good night, Mark." Johnny whispers.

4.

"Hyung?" Johnny wakes up to Mark kneeling by his bed, his t-shirt falling off one shoulder and his hair sticking up. "Can I sleep here?"

Johnny nods sleepily and lifts the blankets, letting Mark crawl in beside him.

"Thank you." He whispers and Johnny is very aware of the large space between them on such a small bed.

"C'mere." Johnny tugs him closer, wrapping his arms around the Mark protectively. Mark's hand balls a fist in Johnny's shirt and Johnny kisses his forehead, a silent promise. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream." Mark chokes over his words, sleep bleeding into his voice and Johnny nods. As much as he wants to comfort Mark with his words, the pain from keeping his tired eyes open tells him different. He chooses to provide as much warmth as he can.

"You don't have to tell me." He reassures and Mark nods. The younger thanks him again, looking up at him through damp lashes.

"If you wake up first will you stay until I wake up too?" Mark asks, his voice timid. "I don't want to wake up alone."

"Of course." Johnny agrees, even in his sleepy state he can tell Mark needs all the reassurance he can get. "Get some rest, Mark. Love you."

It's barely a whisper, but a part of him wishes Mark heard it anyway.

+1.

Mark looks nervous.

This is normal though, Mark very often looks nervous. Johnny would brush it off any other day, if he wasn't sitting across from Mark after the younger said he needed to tell him something.

His brain can't help but go over his recent behavior. He comes to the conclusion that Mark definitely wants to move out, maybe because of how clingy Johnny's become. He wonders if it's because of how he tends to use up the hot water, Doyoung hates that too.

"Are you listening?" Mark asks, looking up at Johnny with wide eyes. "This is really important."

"Okay, yeah, I'm listening." Johnny prepares, mentally listing the things he'll tell Mark to make sure the younger knows it's okay to want to move out.

"Please don't be upset. I tried to not think about it too much, but then it got too hard and suddenly I was thinking about… _this_ all the time and I can't _stop_ thinking about it. I really need to tell you and it's okay if you don't… I don't know. I don't want to think about that."

"Mark. Breathe. I'm not going to be upset. Whatever you have to say will not make me upset, okay?" Johnny can't help but worry, but he hopes it isn't obvious.

Mark takes a deep breath. "Okay. I love you. Like really, really love you. I have for a while and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I already talked to Jeno and he said I could stay with him for a while if I need to find a new place."

"Woah, wait. You love me?"

"Please don't make me say it again, I'm so nervous I don't think I could without crying." Mark laughs humorlessly. "Please respond though. Or better yet, if you're going to reject me don't respond. We can pretend this didn't happen."

"Mark, can I kiss you?"

In the moment of silence between the two, Johnny looks back on the past few months and how easy the line between accidental words and a meaning deeper than friendship became blurred. He's beginning to think he's said the wrong thing until Mark speaks.

The younger makes a noise of surprise. "Yeah, okay. That's fine. That's cool. Go ahead, if you want."

Johnny connects their lips slowly, not wanting to scare Mark anymore than he already is. The younger's hands tighten on Johnny's shoulders and Johnny can't help but smile.

"Don't be so nervous." Johnny says, giving Mark a short kiss to soothe him. "I love you too."

"Oh, thank God." Mark laugh is breathy. "That could have been really bad."

Johnny laughs with him and they squeeze onto the bed, lying close and talking about other things.

Of course, Johnny can't help but sneak in a few small kisses and quiet I love you 's.

  
  
  


( _"Johnny, quit. My face is sticky from your chapstick."_

_"Let's share. You have chapped lips anyway." Johnny puckers his lips_.)

**Author's Note:**

> twt: intakification


End file.
